Zuppa di tartaruga
by Jukori
Summary: Hibari kommt Dino bei einem "romantischen" Dinner zu zweit näher als ihm lieb ist.
1. Chapter 1

Schon zum Hundertsten mal an diesem Abend fragte sich der Dunkelhaarige was zum Teufel er hier eigentlich tat. Und vor allem wie es so weit kommen konnte, das er Hibari Kyoya halb nackt auf Dinos Bett lag.

Völlig erschöpft rollte er sich mit letzter Kraft auf die Seite. sein rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihm dabei mit einer art beiläufiger Eleganz ins Gesicht.

Er schloss langsam die von dunklen Schatten umrahmten grauen Augen.

Ein schwerer Fehler wie sich Sekunden später herausstellte.

Äußerst unangenehme Bilder blizten in seinem Kopf auf und fröhlich meldeten sich seine Kopfschmerzen wieder.

Es fing alles damit an, dass er Dinos verdammte Schildkröte schon wieder vor seiner Haustür fand. Er hatte es endgültig satt! Das ging jetzt schon seit Wochen so.

Das Vieh hatte es eindeutig auf ihn abgesehen, seit es ihm beim training mit Dino das erste mal begegnet war. Natürlich hätte er sofort erkennen müssen, dass Schildkröten mir rosa Herzen in den Augen, welche bei Kontakt mit Wasser über 30 Meter groß werden eine potenzielle Gefahr darstellen. Wie naiv er doch war.

Hibari holte tief Luft und setzte sein Es-Wird-Heute-Schildkrötensuppe-Zum-Abendessen-Geben-Wenn-Du-Nicht-SOFORT-Verschwindest-Blick auf.

Nach 10 minuten in dem er das supide Tier damit tyrannisierte gab er schließlich auf und seufzte. Es half nichts, dass "Ding", wie er es liebevoll zu nennen pflegte, war einfach zu blöde.

Nun stellte sich die schwierige Frage was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Er hatte schon alles menschenmögliche ausprobiert. Wegkicken half einfach nichts.

Das musste an dem bescheuerten Panzer liegen überlegte er. Selbst nach dem 20. mal kam es wieder zurück und lauerte heimtückisch auf sein Opfer.

Er hatte seinen Gegner deutlich unterschätzt. Die schildkröte war zwar langsam, aber dafür unglaublich ausdauerned und verdammt zäh.

Selbst Ignorieren war zwecklos, 3 Tage stellten sich als Hibaris Maximum heraus. Mitlerweile hatter er schon echte Albträume und wachte in regelmäßigen Abständen schweißgebadet auf.

Hinter jeder Ecke konnten diese bösen Augen lauern. Es war die reinste Folter! Bei Gelegenheit sollte er das auch mal ausprobieren, aber jetzt wollte er einfach nur das es aufhörte. Reiß dich zusammen Kyoya, dachte er, denk nach. Das beklemmende Gefühl beobachtet zu werden würde nie ein Ende finden wenn er das Tier nicht irgendwie los werden würde.

Und wenn er nicht in der Klapse landen wollte musste er schleunigst was unternehmen. Doch was?

Er schluckte schwer.

Hibari Kyoya sah ein, dass es keine anderen Ausweg gab als das gepanzerte Ungeheuer erstmal mit in seine Wohnung zu nehmen. Natürlich nur vorübergehend.


	2. Chapter 2

Enzio

Als Hibari die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete ging für Enzio ein Traum in Erfüllung.

Und nach dem er sich eine halbe Stunde abmühte über die Türschwelle zu klettern schwebte er auf Wolke 7, als er endlich den ersten Schritt in die Wohnung setzte.

Sein kleines Schildkrötenherz schulg so laut wie noch nie zu vor in seinem 3 Jährigen Leben und pumpte pure Glückseeligkeit durch seinen Körper. Zumidest solange bis ein wiederliches Chirpen aus den Schlafzimmer zu hören war.

"HIBARI,HIBARI", zwischerte Hibird zur Begrüzung.

Der kleine Pipmatz flatterte freudig hin und her, bevor er es sich auf dem Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Teenagers gemütlich machte.

Zu Enzios entsetzten tollerierte dieser das ungebürliche Verhalten des anscheinend hyperaktiven Tiers und täschelte der verächtlichen Kreatur abwesend über den viel zu großen Schädel.

Es war hass auf den ersten Blick. Enzio konnte den Vogel nicht ausstehn.

Doch alle bitteren Gefühle, die er gegegen den lästigen Rivalen hägte, waren sofort vergessen, als sich Hibari zu ihm herunterbückte. Er bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt nach dem er spürte wie seine Beine sich vom Boden hoben und an dessen stelle der sanfte Stoff von Hibaris Schuluniform trat.

Er, Enzio, war mit abstandt die Glücklichste Schildkröte der Welt!

Während er stolz auf der Schulter seines Lovers saß und dieser ihn durch den dunklen Flur in die kleine Küche brachte, wusste das Reptil, dass all seine bisherigen Bemühungen sich ausgezahlt hatten. Stalking führt halt doch zum Ziel.

Auf einmal riss ihn die betöhrende Stimme des Guardian's aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte wie hypnotisiert auf seine Lippen die sich bei jedem Wort, dass er in den kleinen Telefonhörer haucht, sinnlich bewegten.

"Dino? Bist du da? Deine verdammtes Mistvieh ist schon wieder bei mir."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Hatte Dino nun den letzten kläglichen Rest seines Verstandes gegen ein Stück Brot getauscht.

"Niemals." Wiederholte er erneut in den telefonhörer.

"NEIN."

"Auf gar keinen Fall."

"Das werde ich nicht tun."

"Und selbst wenn, ich wüsste gar nicht was-"

"Oh...ahah. Kein Wunder das, dass Tier so gestört ist..."

"Wie viel denn?"

"Und du bist dir sicher das, dass funktioniert?"

Der dunkelhaarige seufzte ergeben und erhob sich von seinem Küchenstuhl. Ein geübter griff in den Schrank brachten eine Schachtel Kornflaks und eine kleine Schüssel zu tage.

"Mit Milch oder ohne?"

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

Der blonde Mafiosi strapazierte seine Nerven bis zum äußersten. Egal, dass war es Wert. Haupsache diese Ausgeburt der Hölle würde endlich verschwinden. Ein Mann muss tun was ein Mann tun muss. Ungeachtet da von wie abschäulich die Sache werden würde.

Enzio blickte Hibari mit treu doofen Augen an als dieser auf ihn zu kam. Er hielt vor ihm inne um sich nieder zu knien und ihm eine kleines Schüsselchen vor die Nase zu stelle. Ihr erstes candle light dinner! Enzio begann zu Hyperventilieren.

"Dino? Ist es normal, dass es komische Geräusche von sich gibt und Speichel verliert?"

"Was soll das heißen Tierarzt?"


End file.
